ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 63
This is Chapter 63 from the Ouran High School Host Club Manga series. Synopsis Summary A young Tamaki hid in the garden worried about his mother. His father appeared with gifts. Tamaki ran to him crying over his mother's sickness. His father soothed him, reassuring him that his mother was going to be alright and promised that one day they will all be together. Present day January, Tamaki wakes to Antoinette licking him. He reasons that he fell asleep while trying to study but was exhausted from too much celebrating. Like all the other times, Tamaki has not been invited to the main mansion for New Year's celebration. He begins to ponder over "family," his father's promise, his grandmother's reluctance to acknowledge him and Hikaru's statement about the Host Club not being a family but close regardless. Suddenly, Tamaki remembers that the Host Club was going to do a New Year's shrine visit. He rushes to have his driver, Koganei, drive him at Asakusa. Tamaki greets the other Host Club members and Mei Yasumura. Hikaru and Kaoru remark that he's late. As the group wanders, Tamaki becomes stressed by the recent events (Hikaru's confession, his trauma and studying the family business). To cheer up Tamaki, Hikaru suggests they play a game: Whoever Finds the Item Haruhi Likes Best Within Asakusa's Nakamise-Dori Wins Game. Kaoru declares that he has no intentions of losing while Hikaru provokes Tamaki to answer what kind of love does he has for Haruhi. The members agree to a budget of $10, a time limit of one hour and they take Mei along as an advisor. Mei reveals that Haruhi did not have an appetite and says that it was because of Hikaru and her being in love. She apologies for her insensitivity towards Hikaru's rejection. He asks how Mei knows about the rejection. She replies, the information network (a relay of information from Kaoru to Kyoya, Mori, Honey and then herself). Hikaru resolves to not give up and continue to provoke Tamaki to realize his own feelings. Haruhi discovers Tamaki as she is buying a snack. They sit and share the snack. Tamaki brings up Hikaru's rejection which surprises Haruhi. She admits that his confession has made her doubt herself and realize how obtuse she can be. She questions if she will make a good lawyer. Tamaki responds that Haruhi is great at seeing the important things (not laughing at him for seeing his mother in Princess Michelle and encouraging him to follow his dreams) and advises her to believe in herself and act with confidence. Tamaki gives her a giant tuna ring. Haruhi comments that the ring is ridiculous but made her worries disappear. After nearly kissing Haruhi, Tamaki tries to address his trauma. He starts to telling her that they are not a family. He continues with, "to you, Haruhi, who sincerely regarded me as a father…." His words anger Haruhi. She retorts that she never thought of Tamaki as a father and runs off. While distancing herself from Tamaki, Haruhi sees a woman she believes is Yuko Kosaka. However, before she can find out for sure she is grabbed. Her giant tuna ring falls on the ground. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters